She'll Be There
by yetisnowball
Summary: Booth has to face some realizations. BB


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything.

This is my first fanfiction ever…I hope people like it. Wrote it while bored in class, it kept me sane.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

I woke up with sweat rolling down my body; I could still hear the screaming. Still see the blood through my scope. I was back there, just like right after it happened. Running, waiting, hiding. The adrenaline coursing through my veins. The screams still curdled in my ears. I look over at the body lying next to me, so sound asleep. She almost looks dead, thinking about that sends my heart racing and I clench my fists closed. Why are these dreams coming back now? After all this time, it makes no sense. I must have made noise, she started to stir and turns to look at me. The eyes that met mine were a brilliant green.

"Seeley?"

"Don't worry Ashley, go back to sleep, I'm just going for a run."

"But, it's four in the morning."

"I know but I won't be able to go back to sleep" Not back to the screams. " I will see you at work ok" I give her a kiss and head to the door.

"Seeley, was it about her?"

I stop, and shake my head. " No Ashley, don't worry." The emotion flooding through me though, it might as well have been about her, Bones, _my _Bones. I still think about her, everyday, even though she left two years ago. Went to go on digs across the globe. I had to go on a mission and that was her way of dealing with it, running away. She still doesn't know I am back; she wants nothing to do with me. I left her, that's the way she views it, that is how she deals with it. I pick up my pace as my anger increases. This morning, before she looked at me, I mistook Ashley for my Bones. On of the many nights and mornings this happened. That is why I reacted when she looked dead; I fear she could be, very soon. I have so many nightmares about it. Tonight was a break from seeing her lying dead somewhere with a pool of blood around her. Me, not being able to save her. As I continue my run I realize the neighborhood I instinctively ran to. I sit on the bench outside her apartment looking at her window. Right now her apartment is being rented to some couple, I don't know their names but I am envious of the love they obviously have for each other. They are deciding if they want to settle in D.C. he has some political aspirations. They have to make their decisions soon; she comes home in a month. I wonder if she will want to work with me again after everything, she did say never when describing the next time she would want to see me. I wonder if she really meant it. the alarm on my watch goes off snapping me back to reality. Time to get to work, try not to think about her, and how she would react to the case we are working on, or what would we bicker about over lunch. Would she finally eat some pie?

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

I swipe my card and hop up the steps to the platform, plastering a charm smile on my face. " Hey squints, what we got?" Angela turned, saw it was me and huffed by not saying anything to me. She wasn't happy when I started seeing Ashley, the temporary replacement for Bones in the lab. Not that anyone could actually replace her in any of our minds.

"Booth man the bugs are gonna take like a half hour, and I think Sweets wanted to talk to you." Hodgins was one of the only squints who would talk to me, even Cam thought I was betraying Bones. "Thanks Hodgins, I guess since I have time I can't avoid the kid. I'll head over to his office and see you when I'm done to see if you got anything new." I head to go down the stairs to Sweets office when a voice behind me makes me stop.

"Seeley."

"Yea Ashley, you got something Bug Man don't?"

"No, just wanted to say Good Morning."

"Oh, well Good Morning. I gotta go see Sweets before he comes looking for me." I can see her leaning in for a kiss; I turn my head so she catches my cheek. I can see the hurt look on her face but I can't do it, not in Bones' lab. At night back in my apartment I can pretend that it's Bones I'm holding and kissing. Ashley and I have only been together a month and the guilt is getting to me. Sweets would have a field day if he could read minds. I have a month before Bones gets back to sort things out, I hate to hurt Ashley, but Bones is more important. "Agent Booth, are you going to just stare at the door or are you coming in?"

"What's up Sweets, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in, sit down."

"How long is this going to take, I got Bug Man waiting for me."

"And Ashley too?"

"Yea sure…what's this about?"

"I thought that I would inform you, even if some people here don't want you to know, think you should be caught with your pants down-"

"Sweets, what the hell are you saying?"

"She is coming back tomorrow."

"She-"

"Dr. Brennan-"

"WHAT!?"

" She decided that with the crime rate rising, and the apparent dropping of success rate the logical place was for her to be here."

"Of course, it's all about logic with her. Shit, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yeah right, I can see that little smirk on his face.

" You know-" there was a knock on the door, I turned around. Hodgins was standing there, looking a little guilty. "Booth, sorry to interrupt, but we got him. The particles in the soil of the scene matches the soil on the bottom of his shoe. Thought you would want to go get him."

"Yea..yea let's go. Sweets I'll talk to you later."

"Dude, you ok? You look real pale."

"How long have you known?" He can't even look me in the eye, he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"About three weeks, Ang was really excited to tell you, but she walked in on you and Ashley in Dr. Brennan's office. She was really shocked, and felt betrayed, she thought you and Dr. B would fix things and finally get together, we all thought that. Then you were tonguing miss perfect and well you know."

" She kissed me, we were talking reports and Bam she's on top of me, I didn't know how to react."

"Well Angela lost all hope of you and Dr. B shacking up."

"Trust me, I want Bones and me to fix things."

"Then why stay with Ashley?"

" I really have no idea, I don't love her. I love Bones and miss her with all my heart. I guess Ashley was just there, someone to be with, convenient, to not feel so lonely and lost for a little bit-" From behind me I heard two gasps. One sounded like a strangled sob and the other like a squee. I turned, there stood Ashley just staring at me with tears in her eyes and next to her was Angela with a large grin on her face, not even trying to hide her joy, she was looking at the phone in her hand. At once I heard "Seeley?" and "Booth?" The latter voice coming from the phone in Angela's hand. Oh Shit. I just stood there looking between the two women and the phone. There was nothing I could say to Ashley so all I said was "I'm sorry." I truly was, that I couldn't be all that she wanted, and that she had to find out this way. I heard Angela talking from behind me, "Bren? Yea, no definitely, yea, ok, totally, see you tonight. Your flights is in at 8 right? Ok. Bye Sweetie." Hurried footsteps followed me and I felt a hand on my arm.

"Booth?"

"Yea Ang."

"You ok?"

"She heard it didn't she?"

"Yea…"

"That's not the way I wanted to tell her."

"I'm sorry for being a bitch this past month."

"No, don't worry, you were looking out for Bones. You felt I betrayed her. Hell, I felt I betrayed her."

"Booth," she placed her hand on my arm, forcing me to look at her. "You should tell her again, the right way, the way you wanted to. You won't be disappointed. She will be home by 9." With that she walked away, leaving me at the door to Bones' office with a lot to think about.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

I was pacing my living room staring at the clock, and checking the mirror for the fifth time in 15 minutes. She landed about a half hour ago. How am I going to go through with this? She already knows, but telling her to her face is the hardest thing I have to do, ever. I still have no idea how to do this. Should I go all out and do some big romantic thing, but that isn't her style at all. Maybe just something simple and low key. Why am I obsessing over this, she already knows, maybe it isn't such a big deal. Ok I made up my mind, I am just going to go over there and do it already. Suddenly I hear knocking on my door, who the hell is it? don't they realize I have to go confess my undying love for my Bones. I go answer the door and standing there is Angela.

"Ang? What are you doing here? Is everything ok with Bones? Did her flight-"

"Booth, calm down. I have a little surprise for you. Someone was so eager to see you I didn't even get a chance to get her to her own apartment. We just had to rush over here."

"But, I don't get it."

"This time I'm not the one who is confused. Such a turn of the chairs." Only one person could mess up such simple idioms.

"Tables Bones, turn of the tables."

"But why would tables be turning?"

"You know what, nevermind."

"Well, I see you two have a whole lot to talk about, so I'm going to head out. You two have a fun night, and Bren lunch tomorrow, details. Bye Sweetie."

"Hey" suddenly I can't even make eye contact. My whole plan just shot out the window.

"I love you too." What? She was never one to mince words, so I guess she wanted to get right down to it. " I heard what you said, and I figured you wouldn't want any awkward bumbling while we try our declarations so I just thought I would help out."

"Very thoughtful Bones. But I thought you didn't believe in love."

"Yes scientifically love is just release of chemicals. But I believe in you, and I believe in what I feel for you. Now are you going to kiss me?" I lean down to fulfill her wishes and it is the most amazing feeling, having her lips against mine. If I had my way she would never be out of my arms, or too far away were I couldn't grab her and pull those lips against mine. I say "I love you" with my lips pressed to hers. Her response was a giggle and a murmured "I know".

Oh yes I could definitely stay here for a while with her in my arms, and I know she will always be there. Maybe I'll close the door though.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Ok that's the end. Let me know what you think. Like it, Love it, Hate it.


End file.
